Tell Me
by princessjoey630
Summary: Set after Designated Target. Same situation, different perspectives. Tiva.
1. Ziva's POV

A/N Just something I came up with while trying to write more of Remember.

Set after Designated Target

* * *

Chapter 1 – Ziva's POV

Ziva sat at her desk, rewriting some case notes. But her mind was elsewhere.

She had actually asked him, right? "_Do you ever think about soulmates?"_ She had actually asked Tony whether he had ever considered soulmates.

He, of course, had replied with a sarcastic movie reference.

Ziva was disappointed. Just for once, she wanted him to be serious.

She thought of him as more than a friend. She knew it, she accepted it. Now she just had to do something about it.

Maybe he didn't love her back? That had to be it. He didn't seem to have any issues dating other people. Meanwhile, Ziva couldn't commit to anything really. Guys asked for her number, she said she had a boyfriend. Guys asked her to dance, she said her feet were sore. The more pathetic the excuse, the more she used it.

The only thing in the last few years that she could consider a 'relationship' was her meeting with Lieutenant Sanders. But even that was nearly a year ago, and that was only a two day event.

Ziva kept arguing with herself in her head.

_I should just tell Tony how I feel. _

_Yeah, and then working with him will be a real treat. Get real._

_But what if he does feel the same way?_

_Yeah right. He doesn't._

_How do I know that for sure?_

_Because he used to date every skirt he laid his eyes on and he hasn't been interested in dating since Jeanne._

_So what? Maybe he's ready but he just doesn't know it._

"Ziva? You alright?"

Ziva snapped out of her head and zoned back in on her surroundings.

Tony was sitting at his desk, looking at her intently.

"What?" she asked.

"You've been staring at your notes for nearly five minutes and you haven't moved a muscle."

"I'm fine," she said. She packed up her papers. "I'm going for coffee."

"Yeah, sure-" Ziva didn't hear the rest. She walked swiftly from the room to prevent herself from being questioned further.

_Now look what you've done, _she thought._ Now he's curious._

_No he's not! He just wanted to know why you were staring at your notes!_

Ziva slapped herself lightly on the head, trying to make the voices leave.

This was ridiculous. She had to tell him. Otherwise she'd end up making a bigger fool of herself.

* * *

She returned to her desk about ten minutes later, clutching her styrofoam cup.

Tony was still at his desk, talking on the phone.

Ziva waited for a few minutes after he hung up to start talking.

"Tony-"

"Zee-vah."

Ziva smiled. It wasn't often that he said her name like that, but every time he did, it was special. "I have to talk to you about something."

Tony stared at her. "Sounds serious."

"It is."

"You're pregnant?"

Ziva was shocked. "What? No!" _Like I could possibly be pregnant,_ she thought.

"You're moving?"

"No."

"You're going back to Israel? Because that would really suck."

"No."

Tony leant back on his chair. "I give up. What do you wanna talk about?"

Ziva look a mouthful of her drink. It was now or never. "Tony, I-"

"Gear up!" Gibbs announced as he walked down the stairs.

Ziva fell back against her chair, deflating. She grabbed her bag and followed Gibbs.

At least she could be happy that Tony was actually paying attention to her.

* * *

A/N Please review!

I'll be posting Tony's POV soon – shouldn't take long to write.

I realise this is a bit OOC. If anything, the next chapter will be even more so.

Hope you liked it!


	2. Tony's POV

A/N I'm really happy with the response I got for Chapter 1. I'm not very confident exploring characters' thoughts, but anyway...

* * *

Chapter 2 – Tony's POV

Tony was sitting at his desk, pretending to write case notes while really drawing random pictures.

As usual, his thoughts were elsewhere.

She'd asked him. "_Do you ever think about soulmates?"_

Of course, he'd replied with a sarcastic movie reference. Ziva had walked away, leaving him standing there.

Tony felt like an idiot. Her asking him about soulmates had caught him off guard. That's why he didn't reply seriously.

He thought of her as more than a friend. He knew it, but he hadn't quite accepted it. With his history of relationships, it took him a while to be sure about things.

But what if she didn't love him back? She'd never shown any real signs of liking him, except when she kept checking up on him last year.

But even before Jeanne, Tony had dated multiple women, most of those relationships ended in less than a week.

Tony kept arguing with himself in his head.

_I should just tell Ziva how I feel._

_Yeah, she'd probably kill you with a stapler._

_But what if she does feel the same way?_

_Yeah right. She doesn't._

_How do I know that for sure?_

_Because the one guy she's actually been with was your opposite. Roy was caring, deep and thoughtful. Gibbs even said he'd been a good Marine, something that has never been said about you._

_So what? People can change!_

Tony looked up from his notebook and directed his gaze at Ziva. She actually had been writing case notes.

Except now she was just staring at her paper.

Tony watched for a while before speaking. "Ziva? You alright?"

Ziva jerked her head up and blinked a few times._ Good one, DiNozzo. She was probably just thinking about the case and you distracted her. Smooth_, he thought.

"What?" she asked, looking directly at him.

"You've been staring at your notes for nearly five minutes and you haven't moved a muscle."

"I'm fine," she replied, packing up her papers. "I'm going for coffee."

"Yeah, sure-" Tony stopped talking as Ziva walked out quickly.

_See? She was working. She wants to be alone._

_No she doesn't! She's probably just thirsty! It's all good!_

Tony slapped himself lightly on the head, trying to make the voices leave.

This was ridiculous. He had to tell her. Otherwise he'd end up making a bigger fool of himself.

* * *

As soon as Tony heard the elevator door opening ten minutes later, he grabbed his phone and pretended to be having an in-depth conversation. _Buy some time. Think about what you're going to say._

He continued 'talking' for a few minutes before putting the phone down.

Ziva spoke first. "Tony-"

"Zee-vah."

Tony watched as she smiled. He enjoyed sounding out the pronunciation of her name, but didn't do it often.

"I have to talk to you about something," she said.

"Sounds serious," he replied, looking at her intently.

"It is."

He couldn't help it. He went into Sarcastic Mode.

"You're pregnant?"

Even as the words came out of his mouth he was being stupid.

"What? No!" Ziva said, looking surprised.

"You're moving house?"

"No."

"You're going back to Israel? Because that would really suck." _Well, it's true,_ he thought. _It would suck if we were separated._

"No."

Tony leant back on his chair. "I give up. What do you wanna talk about?" _Say you love me. It'll make me say what I wanna say._

Ziva took a mouthful of her drink. "Tony, I-"

"Gear up!" Gibbs announced as he walked down the stairs.

Tony grabbed his gear, still watching Ziva. What had she wanted to tell him?

Tomorrow. He would tell her tomorrow.

* * *

A/N Please review!

I have you enjoyed it.


End file.
